


Epitome of Mandokar

by EclipseKuran



Series: White Fields of Mandalore [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, BAMF Satine Kryze, Clones aren't clones here, Courting Rituals, Crushes, Everybody wants to marry Obi-Wan, F/M, Gen, Good Parenting is the new sexy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jango is going to go on a killing spree, Jealousy, Just cousins and brothers of Jango, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Empire, Mando'a, Not a Pacifist!Satine, Oblivious!Obi-Wan, One-Sided Attraction, Pre Vizsla is just a little older than Obi-Wan here, Soft Jango, Violent!Satine, no beta we die like men, written at 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: (A drabble from Cin Vhetin)"He wasn’t the only one trying to start a courtship with the beautiful jetii."
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CC-1010 | Fox, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Pre Vizsla, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze
Series: White Fields of Mandalore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809295
Comments: 58
Kudos: 811





	Epitome of Mandokar

**Author's Note:**

> You are all horrible enablers. I will probably write a few more drabbles and that will be it.
> 
> Dedicated to all you monsters saying nice things in Cin Vhetin.

Jango was seconds away from taking Satine by the shoulder and slamming her head first into the tiled floor of the empty hall. The echo would be so satisfying and resounding, a sound to treasure for years to come as he removed one of the most annoying women he had ever met from his life. What he won’t give for the chance!

But, unfortunately, killing her would make Obi-Wan sad and that’s not something Jango wants to see again. The ginger _wer’cuy jetii_ ’s big blue-grey eyes would shimmer with unshed tears and his lip would quiver as he suppressed the sobs threatening to escape before clearing his face into that tranquil _jetii_ mask, only to break down when he thought he was alone. Jango’s heart would not be able to handle his _cyare_ ’s sorrow like that again.

Oh, and the council would be pissed because Satine Kryze was their best strategist, both on the battlefield and in the world of pretty words and treaties.

He continued storming down the hall, his boots striking loud enough to almost drown out the sounds of the shorter _Mando_ scurrying after him. It was obnoxious, even if it made him feel better.

“ _K’olar_ , Jango!” The woman demanded. He didn’t need to look to know she had thrown her hands up before slamming them down on armoured hips in exasperation. Damn woman needed to learn when to back off. “I only speak the truth in this.” It was as insistent as it was true and that pissed Jango off even more.

The man stamped to a stop and gave an about face to immediately shove his _buy’ce_ in Satine’s uncovered face. Snarling at her challenging look, Jango unholstered his blaster and put it under the woman’s chin. “ _Ne'johaa_!”

“Place your anger somewhere else, _Alor_ ,” she let his title drip from her lips like a parent humouring a tantruming child, “But I point this out now to save you trouble in the long run, unless you’re giving up your pursuit? With the way you’ve been dancing around him, one would almost think you’re trying to ease away from him. I will gladly take him if that is the case.”

Jango almost shot her. He really almost put a blaster bolt in her head and he wouldn’t stop there. He would have peppered her body until it was unrecognizable… maybe that was the trick to preventing Obi-Wan’s sadness at her death. If there was no body, then Jango could spin the tale that Satine had simply disappeared.

He repressed a sigh. If only it were that easy.

The two watched each other a moment longer before Jango reupholstered his blaster and backed away from Satine, continuing down the empty hall. The still empty hall, he realized, making a mental note to set up a path through the hall in the security team’s routine. The hallway was the ideal spot to murder someone or something to that degree.

They continued in silence, only stopping once they reached the door at the end of the hall. Satine reached for the handle, but a bone grinding grip stopped her before she could grasp the handle.

Jango popped his _buy’ce_ off with one hand, amber eyes driving into Satine’s blue ones. “He is mine.” With that declaration, Jango let her go and pushed open the door, ignoring her annoyed glare. He felt triumphant towards the woman, enough to smirk.

Though that feeling was pulled like a carpet from his feet, Satine cackling with laughter when they crossed into the garden from the lifeless hallway.

If looks could kill, then Pre Vizsla would be the deadest man in existence, evaporated from the force of Jango glare alone.

Further in the garden, at one of the stone benches surrounding the clear fountain, was Pre on his knees in front of Obi-Wan, holding the Force-sensitive’s hands delicately in his own. Jango couldn’t see Pre’s face, but he could see Obi-Wan’s pinkened face well enough.

He was going to kill that _osik_ -eating _shabuir_..!

Satine yanked his shoulder before he could kill the head of Clan Vizsla. He didn’t want to look at her. He didn’t want to see the smug look on her face, rubbing salt deeper and deeper with how right she was. And he sure as _osik_ wasn’t going to admit she was right. _Nu draar_.

“I’m not saying you have to say I’m right,” he finally turned to glare at the woman he grew up with, “but I know you know I am right.”

He said nothing.

“It can’t be helped, Jango. He’s great with _ade_ , kind to everyone to a fault, helps those in need, amazing _shebs_ , reliable, and did I mention he was good with _ade_ ? Because, _Manda_ , does that do something to me. And not just me by the looks of it. He’s the epitome of _Mandokar_.”

She was completely right, not that he would say it out loud. His _ven’riduur_ \- yes, his. He would kill the first _utreekov_ to disagree - was the perfect _Mando_ , even if he was still integrating. But the rest of his fellow _Mando’ade_ weren’t blind either.

He wasn’t the only one trying to start a courtship with the beautiful _jetii_.

Granted, he wouldn’t have to worry about the competition if they were all dead.

The thought must have been obvious because Satine slapped the back of his head. “Your _buir_ would not be pleased if he had to cut short his time with the _beroya’e_ to come home to deal with his son acting _Ori'buyce, kih'kovid_ , hmm?”

“They should know better than to approach another in the middle of a courtship!”

Satine tutted. “But he’s not in the middle of a courtship. You haven’t formally made your intentions known, nor has he accepted, so he is still available. I haven’t proposed a courtship out of respect for you, but any longer and I will not wait.”

There was nothing but hate going through his veins.

“Everyone loves him, _cuun jetii'kad_.”

And that was something Jango couldn’t argue with. From his first day, Obi-Wan had been nothing but perfect, a true _Mando_ . He was blazing through the program faster than any before, both him and Anakin. Then he taught classes to the _ade_ with abilities like the _jetii_. He was just perfect.

Which was why Jango needed to kill Pre before he could worm his filthy way into his _ven’riduur_ ’s heart!

Before Jango could march his way over, his _Manda_ -blessed cousin, Fox Fett planted his boot in Pre’s chest, knocking the man away from Obi-Wan. Of course Fox would have his back. He’d met Obi-Wan and knew how gone Jango was. He could always count on Fox.

Good man.

At least he thought so, until the man put an arm over Obi-Wan’s shoulders and offered the lovely ginger a smile, something Fox never does.

Dead man.

“Not even safe from your own clan, hmm, Jango?” She sashayed away from him, throwing over her shoulder, “Maybe he will be part of Clan Fett, just not through you.” Jango watched her step over Pre, still prone in shock, to exchange a few words with the other two men before gently removing the arm over Obi-Wan and not so gently shoving Fox onto the ground to take his place next to Obi-Wan.

He was surrounded by _aruteii_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, you are all horrible enablers. I thought what other authors said about comments fueling them was an exaggeration, then I posted something and saw the light. You are all too amazing. I couldn't stop blushing and smiling like an idiot every time I saw one of your comments. So, I'll probably add a few more drabbles to this series, as I have a couple more ideas. We'll see where it all goes.
> 
> I write what I want to see, so I thought the idea of Obi-Wan being sought after by other Mandalorians was hilarious while Jango is in the background being a baby about asking Obi-pie if he wants to enter a courtship with him. Granted, Obi-pie is still in the program, so, technically, no one should be bugging him on the count of an "imbalance of powers". But, yeah, Jango's not even safe from his own clan trying to court Obi-Wan.
> 
> Pre Vizsla and the rest of his clan aren't Death Watch here. They're just another clan following the Resol'nare, but that doesn't change the fact that Jango still butts heads with Pre. I also made Pre younger here, I say as I have no idea how old he is. Long story short, he's closer to Obi-pie's age.
> 
> Fox was another fun decision. I love him so much. He was so mistreated in Clone Wars, in my opinion. Friendpatine had access to him and the other Vode on Coruscant, so who knows what he did to them and forced them to do. But, yeah, Fox and any other Vode I add in will end up as Jango's cousins, brothers, or maybe nephews.
> 
> Fun fact: I actually really hate Satine, so I don't know why I included her. Granted, I don't hate her here because she's not an annoying pacifist and I feel like she's the only who can really get on Jango's case without being intimidated by him. And I know how she was portrayed in Integration, but I'm taking my own liberties here.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this! My Mando'a is spotty at best, so let me know if you spot any mistakes and I will fix them. Not to mention this isn't beta read, so feel free to point out any other mistakes.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> wer’cuy jetii - former jedi
> 
> jetii - jedi
> 
> cyare - beloved
> 
> Mando - Mandalorian
> 
> K’olar - Come here! Get over here at once!
> 
> buy’ce - helmet
> 
> Ne'johaa - Shut up
> 
> Alor - leader, shortened version of Mand'alor
> 
> osik - dung (impolite)
> 
> shabuir - extreme insult - *jerk*, but much stronger
> 
> Nu draar - No way
> 
> ade - children
> 
> shebs - butt, posterior
> 
> Manda - the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like
> 
> Mandokar - the *right stuff*, the epitome of Mando virtue - a blend of aggression, tenacity, loyalty and a lust for life
> 
> ven’riduur - future spouse
> 
> utreekov - fool, idiot (lit. emptyhead)
> 
> Mando’ade - sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore
> 
> buir - parent
> 
> beroya’e - bounry hunters
> 
> Ori'buyce, kih'kovid - All helmet, no head; Common term of derision for someone with an overdeveloped sense of authority
> 
> cuun jetii'kad - our lightsaber
> 
> aruteii - traitor (in this context)


End file.
